


In The Sun

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A snippet of Ron and Hermione relaxing in a rare free moment.





	In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Ron? You really should wear sun screen.”

 

“Huh? A screen? What – “

 

“No, here…” Hermione pulled a bottle out of her bag and poured a generous amount of white potion into her hands. “Let me…” She budged over a bit until she sat behind Ron who was craning his neck to look behind him and watch what she was doing.

 

“What’re you – “

 

“This will help so you won’t burn. You have such fair skin.”

 

He snorted. He knew all about his skin. It was the bane of his existence…no wait, his hair was even worse. 

 

“Oi!” She was rubbing a thick potion onto his back and shoulders…with her hands, her pretty, tiny, soft hands.

 

 “Hermione…”

 

He prayed she wouldn’t notice the physical result he was experiencing from feeling her hands on him. 

 

“Just relax. You don’t want to get a sunburn. This will prevent that.”

 

“Oh.” So that’s what she was on about. “Mum just uses a healing – “

 

“I know, but this will prevent it in the first place.”

 

Well, he wasn’t complaining. Her hands and the potion she was using felt warm and smooth and…he closed his eyes, groaning.

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Yeah. You know, I usually burn on my front.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yeah, you might want to – “

 

She moved again, facing him now. “Here,” she held out the bottle.

 

He tried to look confused and helpless. “How much do I use? Will the rest of the bottle do?”

 

“Ron, honestly. Let me…you lie back and I’ll do it.“ She looked towards the Burrow, squinting as the afternoon sun reflected on the pond. “Can you see this spot from the kitchen window?”

 

“Nope,” he replied, smiling as he recalled his time with Hermione the night before,“can’t see a thing.”


End file.
